Love is Eternal
by TellItLikeItIs00
Summary: After so many years, Bella finally finds her true love and mate. But what happens when that person is a mortal? Will she be able to protect them and fight off her past? Or will it not be enough?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: *sighs* I don't own Twilight... at all. I'm so tired of saying that lol you have no idea**

_ My hands were pressed firmly against my side as I tried to stop the bleeding and pain. So much had happened with in the very few minutes that he had been here. My gaze wandered to the side where my parents were laying on the floor in a puddle of blood. Neither of them moving. Not even to breathe. A whimper escaped my throat as a tear slid down my cheek, and I wiped it away with the back of my hand._

_ "Shhh." The pale man with bronze hair smirked at me, turning my head so that my chocolate brown eyes could stare into his icy blue ones. "It's no use. You're going to die. Might as well accept your fate."_

_ I cowered away from him and he grinned, showing off the sharp fangs in his mouth. I was going to die by this man... No... not a man. No ordinary man could move like he did. Or look like he does for that matter. "Now now, my dear. Don't be so afraid. It's only going to hurt... a lot." He chuckled darkly. "On second thought, be afraid. You'll taste better that way."_

_ My eyes widened as I took in his words. Taste? I gulped loudly and tried to scoot away but cried out when a sharp pain flashed through my torn side. Only eight years old and this is how it ends? The tears were now flowing freely from my fear and the constant searing pain that I felt._

_ "Good girl." He grinned crookedly before leaning in toward my neck. I squeezed my eyes shut as tight as I possibly could when I felt his sharp fangs graze my neck. I was waiting for the pain of his sharp teeth to break the skin, but it never came. Instead a loud howl erupted from outside of my house. The man's head whipped up quickly toward the door of the house and he growled out in frustration._

_ "What a nuisance!" He snarled before standing and heading to the window. "Consider yourself lucky!" And with that he smashed through the glass within the blink of an eye._

_ I stared at the broken window in confusion before my attention was brought back to the door that opened across the room. A young women who looked to be in her mid twenties walked in. I automatically began to relax until I actually started to examine her closely. Her movements were as fluid and graceful as his. She was bare of any clothes. Her long black hair cascaded over her shoulders causing her yellow eyes to glow even brighter. I watched curiously as they slowly faded to a dark green color._

_ "A-are you going to hurt me?" I asked cautiously. She smiled warmly at me and shook her head._

_ "Of course not, sweetheart. I'm here to keep you safe." She replied softly, scooping me up and carrying me out of the house-_

_ BEEP!_

I groaned and slammed my hand down on the alarm clock that was sitting on my nightstand, smashing it into multiple pieces. A small smile crept on to my lips in satisfaction. Atleast now it won't go off anymore. I giggled quietly to myself and snuggled my face deeper into my nice warm pillows, waiting for sleep to overtake me again.

"Bella Boo! Wakey wakey, sleeping beauty!" My sister, Zoey, shouted at me and jumped up on to my bed. Well, she's not really my sister, but I'll explain that later. I groaned again before pulling the pillow over my head.

"Go. Away." My voice came out muffled.

"Awe don't be that way, grump ass." She chuckled and pulled the pillow off of my head. I turned my head and glared at the happy-go-lucky blond so that she could see my eyes flash yellow.

"Zoey, I swear if you don't leave me alone and let me sleep I am going to make you regret ever coming in here!" I growled deeply at her.

"Fine!" She pouted and stormed out of my room. I smiled victoriously before getting comfortable and closing my eyes again. I sighed contently and basked in the absolute bliss of my amazing bed. Atleast I did until I found my body flipping through the air and onto the floor, followed by my mattress landing on me.

"What the fuck?!" I pushed my mattress off of myself and got to my feet quickly to see Damon grinning at me. His dark brown hair hung down in his face and his light brown eyes were full of amusement.

"Zoey said you needed help getting up for school." His booming voice said. My eyes narrowed slightly and I bared my teeth at him, displaying my perfect white canines. "Er... Gotta go!" He muttered and blurred out of my room. I smirked and looked back at my destroyed bed, frowning to myself. So much for getting some nice peaceful sleep. I shook my head and headed to the bathroom and decided a nice shower is what I needed.

When I was done showering, I dressed quickly in a dark pair of jeans, a dark gray tank top, and threw a black jacket on over it. Deciding to leave my hair wavy today, I finished up with my make up and headed down the stairs toward the smell of chocolate chip pancakes. My mouth watered as the aroma wafted through the air. The laughter of my siblings could be heard in the kitchen.

I walked around the corner and smiled as I sat down next to the giant, Damon and he ruffled my hair playfully.

"It's alive!" He chuckled and I stuck my tongue out at him before grinning. A warm plate of pancakes was placed in front of me making me lick my lips. My stomach growled loudly and I blushed causing everyone to laugh.

"Good morning, sweetheart." My 'mother' and pack leader smiled down at me, her dark green eyes shining. "I assume you slept well?" I smiled and nodded quickly.

"Good morning to you too, Dawn, and I did." I smiled.

"Ha! I thought she would never wake up." Zoey teased from the other side of the table.

"It's not my fault I like to sleep." I defended, pouting alittle. She shook her head in exasperation.

"You would think that since you're a 'Child of the Moon' and a predator of the night, that you wouldn't sleep as much as you do." She smirked. I rolled my eyes and took a bite of my pancakes.

"Pssh I'm a growing child; I need my sleep." I joked, taking another quick bite.

"Growing Child? HA! Right... Bella, you haven't been a child in like, what? A hundred years?" Carter chuckled as he kissed Zoey and took a seat next to her. Her hazel eyes stared into his gray ones with so much love that I felt like gagging. I was the oldest out of my sibling pack mates and the only one who hadn't found my mate yet. I averted my eyes and stared down at my breakfast.

"Awe don't feel so sad. You may be old but you don't look it." Brooke said before sitting down in Damon's lap. I groaned and stood up, heading for the bathroom to brush my teeth. I came back downstairs and stood by the door with my bag slung over my shoulder as I waited for my siblings to hurry up so we could head to school already.

"You riding with us today?" Zoey asked when we walked outside. I shook my head and waved goodbye to Dawn.

"Nope. I feel like riding my bike today." I answered and walked to the open garage. That's right. I said bike. Laugh it up. Ha Ha. I slipped on my black helmet and gloves and straddled the matching black BMW S1000RR. Still laughing? No? Thought so.

"Race ya?" Damon grinned playfully, showing off his dimples.

I smiled. "Bring it." I watched my siblings pile into his midnight blue Ford Mustang GT and pull out of the garage and down the long drive way.

My eyes flashed yellow before I slid the dark visor down on my helmet and revved the engine. The hidden smirk spread on my face into a full blown grin as I sped out of the driveway after the others. I cackled wickedly as I flew down the back roads of Forks. I rode up along side of the Mustang and waved before flying past them and toward the school. I parked in my family's normal spot and took off my helmet, shaking out my hair and ignoring the constant stares and whispers directed at me. A few minutes passed when my siblings parked beside me and got out.

"I win." I grinned victoriously. Damon narrowed his eyes at me and crossed his large muscular arms.

"You cheated." He accused. I shook my head and chuckled.

"If I remember correctly, you were the one who left before I even did." I smirked tauntingly at him.

"Are you insinuating that I was the one who cheated?" He scoffed. I rolled my eyes and tilted my head to the side, in thought.

"Ever heard the saying cheaters never prosper?" I giggled. He glared at me again, his brown eyes turning yellow.

"Rematch. Right after school!" He shouted childishly before storming off. Brooke rolled her eyes at his childish behavior and followed behind her mate to class. The students walking toward the school stepped out of his way as if he had the plague. I giggled again and turned to Zoey and Carter, who were both watching Damon with amusement.

"Well, I guess I'll see you guys at lunch." I grinned and walked off to my first period class which was history. I sat in my normal seat located in the back of the class, popping in my headphones. I closed my eyes and leaned back in my chair as I listened to the music.

_I can't escape this hell._

_ So many times I've tried._

_ But I'm still caged inside._

_ Somebody get me through this nightmare._

_ I can't control myself!_

_ So what if you can see,_

_ The darkest side of me._

_ No one will ever change this animal I have become._

Tap. Tap. I didn't have to open my eyes to know who it was. The familar scent washed through my nose and I fought back the deep rumbling growl that was building up in my chest. Ugh, Mike Newton. I kept my eyes closed as the music continued to play, refusing to even give him an ounce of my time.

_Help me believe,_

_ It's not the real me._

_ Somebody help me tame this animal!_

_ This animal, this animal._

Tap. Tap. Just ignore him. You can do it. Focus, girl. We got this. Shit? We? Did I really just use a plural when talking about myself. This is going to be one hell of a long day, I sighed internally to myself.

_I can't escape myself._

_ So many times I've lied._

_ But there's still rage inside._

_ Somebody get me through this nightmare._

_ I can't control myself!_

Ha! It worked. I think he finally gave up on trying to get my atten- Tap. Tap. FUCK!

I yanked my headphones out of my ears and arched a brow as I stared at him. "Yes, Mike?" I asked in a calm voice, trying to keep my temper under check. I'm not really this tempermental... Okay maybe a little bit but I am a werewolf! And in my defense, he's annoying. Wait, let me explain. We go through this every day. And I mean _EVERY_ day! Where he asks me out and I decline his offer. You'd think he'd get tired of being rejected, but noooooo. See how annoying that is? Anyway...

"Well, I was just wondering are you-"

"Busy this weekend?" I finished, knowing all to well how this conversation goes from all the other _million _times that he brings it up.

"Yeah." He chuckled thinking it was so funny how I finished his sentence for him. Guess that makes us that cute couple that always finishes each others sentences and thoughts. Ha! Yeah, I don't think so.

"Actually I'm going out of town this weekend with my family." I replied, looking ahead since class had now started.

"Oh." Mike's face fell for all but a second before he smiled again. "Well, what about the-"

"I'm busy the weekend after that, too. Oh and all of the weekends after those. You know what? I think I'm going to be busy on weekends for the rest of the school year. Sorry." I said quickly and focused back on the teacher. It may have seemed a little bitchy but it was way worth it. And technically I _am_ a bitch since I'm pretty much an over grown dog.

I spent the rest of class doodling on my notebook until the bell rang. I threw my bag over my shoulder and went to walk out of the door when Mike stopped me. You have got to be kidding me?

"I know you said you would be busy on weekends, so how about tonight?" He grinned, thinking that he some how got around the small dilema. I sighed in frustration wanting nothing more than to smack my head against a locker, but then again that would probably do more damage to the locker than to my actual self. I was about to speak when Carter came up beside Mike and clapped a large hand of his shoulder, making the poor human boy wince.

"Mike. Mike. Mike." Carter shook his head. "Leave the poor girl alone. Walk away while you still have your pride... Or atleast whatever pride that you had to begin with." He chuckled.

Mike looked like he was going to say something, but decided that it was best not to mess with him and retreated. I smiled gratefully at my brother as he walked me to class.

"Thank you." I said sincerily.

"You're welcome, sister. He's very persistant." He mused quietly.

"You have no idea." I rolled my eyes.

**XXXXX**

"So I heard that Mike Newton asked you out _again_." Zoey giggled looking up from the lunch tray in front of her. I frowned and nodded.

"Unfortunately." I grumbled and took another bite of my pizza. Carter chuckled from beside me and nudged me gently.

"Come on, Bells. Atleast I helped get rid of him this time." He smiled. Zoey looked between us, arching her brow before a smile of her own spread across her face.

"Oh, do tell how you got him to stay away from Bella. Did you threaten his life?" Her smile turned evil. I rolled my eyes at her and Carter just shook his head.

"No. I was polite about it. You know, the way that Dawn raised us?" He smirked. Zoey narrowed her eyes at him while we all started laughing.

My head suddenly snapped up away from my family when a new scent filled my nose. My nostrils flared slightly and I tilted my head back to sniff at the air. My eyes fluttered, a content rumble vibrating in my chest. Mmmm, strawberry.

"What was that all about?" Brooke asked, giving me a curious look. I met her eyes and shrugged, not quite knowing myself. I looked back down at my tray so I could ignore the weird feeling that was building up in me. I frowned again as I noticed how it was completely empty.

"Hey, um... Did someone eat my lunch?" I asked looking back up at my siblings. They all looked away quickly and I scoffed. "Okay guys. Seriously. Who was it?" I asked. My gazes flicked between each and every one of them before finally landing on Damon. His cheeks were a little puffed out and he had some crumbs on his lip. He swallowed quickly when caught me staring at him and smiled nervously.

"Heh, uh... what?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck. I pointed a finger at him and growled softly.

"It was you." I accused. He chuckled quietly and shook his head.

"Was not!" He pouted like an oversized child. "It was... her!" He pointed at Zoey. Her jaw popped open and her eyes widened before the narrowed into tiny slits.

"How dare you accuse me! Bella don't believe him. It was all him." She said, looking at me innocently and then glaring at him again.

"You have no proof." Damon huffed, crossing his muscular arms over his chest.

"Actually, I have two other witnesses so I'm pretty sure I do." Zoey countered.

"Sorry, babe but I think she got you on that one." Brooke giggled before kissing him on the cheek. We all laughed at the look that crossed his face but were cut off when a voice from across the cafeteria room spoke.

"Who are they?" The musical voice asked, causing my heart to flutter in my chest. That voice. So beautiful. That rumbling echoed in my chest again and I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face.

"Oh, them? That's the Johnson family." Jessica answered. "The larger guy with the dark brown hair is Damon. He would be intimidating if it weren't for the fact that he's always smiling."

"I'm intimidating." Damon pouted, puffing out his bottom lip. I snickered and rolled my eyes.

"Oh yeah, because that's _so_ intimidating." I replied.

"And the girl with long straight strawberry blond hair and brown eyes is Brooke. She may look like just a beauty queen but she is very intelligent and laid back. She rarely talks. Well, they all rarely talk but she's the most quiet in the group. And she's with Damon. Like they're together." Jessica's voice turned disgusted and I heard a deep rumbling growl come from Brooke.

"Bitch, I'm all bite and no bark." Brooke snarled, glaring at the table in front of her.

"But they technically aren't related. They were all adopted by Miss Johnson after her husband died." Angela interjected.

"Whatever, it's still weird. And anyway, as I was saying..." She cleared her throat. "The slightly less muscular guy with black hair and gray eyes is Carter." Jessica's voice was turning dreamy." He's very polite and sexy, but he's limits unfortunately. See the girl with lighter blond hair beside him? That's Zoey, his girlfriend. She's usually happy and always smiling _if_ you don't piss her off. My recommendation, don't go after her boyfriend."

"What about the last girl?" The musical voice questioned.

"Oh that's Bella. She's the only single one in the whole group." Jessica mused. I was grateful that she didn't have anything else to say about me.

"Bella." I heard the musical voice whisper softly.

I looked up and met the dark blue eyes of the girl who owned the musical voice. In that moment all that mattered was her. All I could even see or focus on was her. The way her spikey midnight black hair looked like silk. Her flawless pale skin. She was perfect. Words couldn't even begin to describe her beauty. My heart pounded in my chest and for a moment I thought it was going to explode out of my ribcage.

I stood up quickly, meeting Zoey's eyes and nodded toward the door.

"I need to get out of here." I said lowly before walking out of the school, still unsure if I was about to shift or not. I don't know what the hell is happening to me.

**A/N: New idea... I was trying to ignore it but I kept thinking about this story and well... here we :) Now to work on my other stories. Oh and I'm leaving it up to you guys, what color should Bella be as a wolf? It my other story she's all white so I didn't know if I wanted to do that again or what? Anyway tell me what you think. Love? Hate? Eh? Negative reviews are just as encouraged as positive ones.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

By the time I had parked my bike and walked out of the garage, I spotted Dawn standing on the porch. Her dark green eyes were full of concern as she regarded me carefully.

"Zoey called. She told me that you left lunch in a hurry. Are you alright? What happened?" She asked walking down the steps toward me.

"I..." I paused not quite sure how to finish that sentence. Was I alright? My mind wandered back to the brief minutes before I left the cafeteria. The way I felt when that girl was speaking. I shook my head, trying to get rid of the memories. "I'm unsure. We were all sitting at lunch like usual when I saw the new girl. I don't know what happened, but I felt... strange."

"Strange how?" She asked.

"Like I was seeing for the first time..." I paused, biting my lip as I thought back to the incident in the cafeteria once again. "But I was only seeing her. I was just so entranced by her voice and scent. It was amazing, and then when I finally looked up at her and those dark blue eyes stared into mine. I felt like my heart was going to explode out of my chest. It was indescribable. I've never felt this way before. I thought maybe that I was going to shift so I left as quick as I could-" I stopped talking immediately. How could I forget? I've felt these feelings before. Only they weren't mine. They were my pack members'. When they...

Dawn stared at me with a thoughtful look on her face before her lips curved up into a smile.

"Did I..."

"Imprint?" Dawn offered. "Yes, I think you have." Her voice was full of nothing but utter joy.

"I imprinted. I found my mate." I couldn't help the smile that was creeping on to my face. After all these years I finally- Oh no. My eyes widened at the sudden realization. "She's a human. Not a wolf. I imprinted on a human?! Have you even heard of that happening?!"

"I'm afraid not. Werewolves usually imprint on other werewolves. You're the first and only one I've met to ever imprint on a human." She frowned.

"Well, that's just great. How am I suppose to her that she's my imprint whenever she doesn't even know that werewolves exist?" I muttered, trying to fight the urge to face palm myself because of my rotten luck.

"I'm sure you'll figure something out, honey." Dawn assured me. "You want me to make you something to eat?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm fine. I think I'm going to go for a run. Think somethings over." She nodded in understanding and started walking back toward the house.

Once she was inside I took off running for the edge of the forest, peeling my clothes off on the way. By the time I was fully undressed, the dark foilage and shadows casts from the trees hid me from view. My feet picked up speed as I pushed the muscles in my legs harder, urging them forward. I was practically invisible to the world around me. My body began to tremble as I let my humanity slip away little by little. My thoughts were beginning to shift to an animalistic side and I found that my muscles and bones seemed to be groaning in protest as they reshaped themselves under my skin. In the blink of an eye, my body exploded into one of a canine. Arctic white fur blew in the wind as I raced to an undecided location.

I sniffed the air enjoying the wonderful scents of the forest around me. Everything felt perfect like I was at peace. This is usually what it felt like when I was a wolf. There were even times when I wished I could just stay like this. If only I didn't have to share a mind with my pack members whenever they were wolves. Thankfully it was nice and quiet except for the sounds of nature.

I stopped when I came to a large stream and laid down by the water's edge. Birds chirped in a musical way as I watched the fish swim in unpredictable patterns. On the other side, a doe and her fawn grazed on the soft grass without a care in the world, having not yet detected me.

It was here that I decided to think. Which brought me back to my problem. How was I going to tell her that she was my imprint? I couldn't just randomly walk up to her and be like _oh hey I'm Bella, your soul mate and the love of your life because of some wolfy thing called imprinting. What do I mean by 'wolfy thing'? Oh right, right. I almost forgot. Well you see here's the thing. I'm a werewolf, but don't be afraid. I have way better control over my temper, considering I'm like a hundred years old. _Because that would go over so well. I wonder if she would be afraid of me? Would she even believe me? Probably not. She'd probably tell me that I needed help. I could always shift in front of her if she didn't believe me, but that would bring me back to the _would she be afraid of me _part. She'd probably faint. I don't want her to faint. Poor girl. Why am I rambling so much? I huffed in frustration. This was so much more difficult than what I ever could have imagined. Why couldn't I just imprint on another wolf? He or she would already know about the whole imprinting thing and... No. I should be happy that I even imprinted at all. I should be happy that she's mine. Wait! I don't even know her name! Ugh! Way to go! How in the world can I call her mine when I don't even know what to call her?

After awhile I finally pulled myself out of my thoughts. The sun was beginning to set and I wondered how long I had actually been there thinking. Surely, my siblings would be home from school by now. I stood up and took off running again, this time in the direction of home. It would be awhile before I got back since I was in the part of the forest that surrounded Forks.

My pace slowed down to a trot as the musical voice from the cafeteria met my ears. She was near! My heartbeat increased and an excited high pitched bark escaped past my lips. I raced in the direction I had heard her. Her amazing scent and musical voice growing stronger. It was then that I heard the scared tone of her voice and another voice, a male's, yelling. I snarled loudly, upset by the fact that she was anything but happy. I came to the edge of the trees and peered at the large house the stood across the yard.

"Why can't you be more like your brother?! No wonder your mother left. I would leave to if I didn't have to worry about taking care of you!" The man's voice yelled.

"But I-" Her voice trembled.

"Don't give me an excuse! I don't give a shit, Mary Alice! You're a sad excuse for a daughter! Get out of my sight now!" His voice seemed to echo through the entire house. I heard another door slam from somewhere upstairs and the soft sound of crying which caused my heart to lurch. I finally knew her name but I wish I hadn't found out this way. I whimpered and sat by a large tree, wishing that I could go to her and comfort her. But I couldn't. I couldn't go to her like this. Not when I was some scary monster. I would have to gain her trust. Like a human would do with another human. I would have to become her friend. Then I would be able to comfort her... and tell about what I really am. There was the answer I had been searching for all night.

I sat there, staring up at the window that I guessed was her bedroom, until her crying stopped and her heartbeat had slowed to a pace that meant she was asleep. Tomorrow, I thought. Tomorrow I would talk to her and try to be friends.

_You imprinted?! _Zoey's voice echoed through my head. I jumped slightly in surprised. I was so focused on this Mary Alice girl that I hadn't realized someone was there with me. _Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. _Was the response I got.

_It's okay, and yes I did imprint. But she is a human._ I turned my head slightly and saw a pair of yellow eyes that belonged to the light brown wolf. She sat back on her haunches as she stared at me.

_A human? I didn't know that was even possible. I wondered what happened to you during lunch. I guess that would explain it. _Zoey tilted her head to the side. _Are you ready to head back home or are you going to stay here for awhile?_

_ No I'm ready. Let's go. _I replied. She nodded her huge head once before trotting off in the direction of our home. It was quiet for all but two seconds when Zoey felt the need to talk. She never was the one who could stand silence.

_So... you want to talk about it, sis? _She asked her softly.

_What's there to talk about? _I replied. She looked over at me and rolled her yellow eyes.

_Well for one thing you imprinted, even if she is a human. _She said a little annoyed. _That's pretty excited. I mean, you were the only one without a mate until now. That has to mean something._

_ It does, and I am very happy even though, like you said, she is a human. _I gave lips pulled, revealing my sharp teeth in a wolfy grin.

_So when do I get to meet our new sister? Are you going to change her or is Dawn?_

_ Whoa! Slow down there, Zo. Don't you think you're going a little overboard. I haven't even talked to the girl yet. _

_ Right sorry. _Zoey chuckled a deep rumbling noise. Hey I didn't know that you were into girls.

_Technically I didn't know either considering that I didn't get to pick my imprint._

_ I wonder how the guys are going to act about having yet another woman in our pack._

My body rumbled with a deep laugh of my own. _Guess we will just have to find out, now won't we? Race ya?_

_ You're on!_

XXXXX

I carefully collected all of my clothes that I had stripped out of before my run and made my way to the house with Zoey right behind me. The second we walked in Carter wrapped his arms around her and gave her a passionate kiss. I grimaced and looked away.

"You do realize that you'll have to get used to all of this lovey dovey stuff now since you imprinted, right?" Zoey smirked at me. The whole house when quiet for a moment until I found myself surrounded by the other werewolves in the house minus Dawn who already knew.

"What?" Carter's eyes were wide like everyone else as they all stared at me.

"Bella, this is great news!" Brooke beemed, happily.

"What's he like? Is this wolf as big and powerful like me? Or is he as small as Carter over there?" Damon asked, grinning and flexing the large muscles in his arms.

"Hey! I am not small!" Carter defended.

"For a wolf you are." Damon stuck his tongue out at Carter who growled in return.

"Actually," I interrupted. "He is a _she_, and she is a human." The whole room grew quiet yet again and I felt myself blushing a deep red.

**A/N: ** **Sorry it took longer to update. Softball, school, and It's kickin my butt! I'm always tired. Anyway I will try to be better at updating... No promises though. I never make a promise when I'm unsure it can be kept. Oh and I want to thank you to the people who reviewed. And thank you for the color ideas :)**

**P.S. Next chapter is going to be way longer. Alice and Bella finally talk.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: (Have I mentioned that these are getting INCREDIBLY annoying *sighs*) You guys know the routine... I don't, nor have I ever and will never, own Twilight. It's just not happening. It belongs to Steph. Now on with the story ;) because you're probably tired of me talking and you've been waiting for this update for far too long now my lovely readers...**

I found myself driving to school even faster than what I normally did. Which is really saying something for me. The wind whipped past my body harshly but I was used to such things considering the fact that I was a werewolf and I was built for speed.

When I pulled into the school's parking lot, the first thing I noticed was that I was one of the first students to arrive. It was unusually quiet so I took this time to relax and wait. While I was waiting my mind drifted back to the night before with my family.

_My face was a deep red as the silence in the room grew. No one dared to speak; still too shocked from the news that they had just heard. Three sets of wide eyes stared at me as if they couldn't believe it while Zoey just stood by Carter, smirking. You would think that I had just told them that I was actually a vampire hiding in wolf's clothing or something._

_ Finally, Damon's open mouthed gaze changed into a wide grin and he started to laugh. I arched a fine brow and tilted my head. This was not exactly what I expected, but he just waved off the look on our faces._

_ "Phew, that's a good one, Bells!" His booming laughter echoed and he wiped away a tear. Okay now I'm really confused._

_ "Excuse me?" I asked still unsure as to what was so funny. His grin grew even wider if that was possible._

_ "You almost had me there, but everyone knows that wolves don't imprint on humans. I mean why would a predator imprint on its prey?" He chuckled again. It was quiet again, all except for his deep chuckles and he stopped. "What?" He asked now slightly confused._

_ I just stared at him like it was ovious and finally something must have clicked in that big oaf's head. _

_ "You're... You're not joking, are you?" He eyed me curiously and I shook my head._

_ "No, Damon. I really did imprint on a human."_

_ "But that's..." _

_ "Possible." Zoey interrupted him, smiling at me. "I saw it with my own eyes... And through Bella's when we were in wolf form. It's the new girl at school. I believe her name is Mary Alice?" She looked over at me for conformation and I nodded._

_ "Greaaaatttt." Brooke whined. "The girl that hangs out with Jessica." I let out a low snarl, unhappy that she was talking about my mate like that. My eyes were glowing yellow and the deep snarls continued to shake through my body._

_ "Easy there, Killer." Carter said, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. "She didn't mean it in a bad way. Calm down. I know you're still trying to get used to your new imprinting instincts, but tearing out Brooke's throat isn't going to solve anything."_

_ I looked back at Brooke and let my head drop. "I'm sorry." I apologized, ashamed of what I was about to do._

_ She waved it off and just smiled. "Shit happens. So when do we get to meet this lucky... er... lady? You really imprinted on a girl?"_

_ My cheeks were going to be permanently tinted red if they kept this up._

_ "Yeah and I don't exactly know when." I replied trying to force the offending coloring out of my face. Ugh._

_ "If it's like today, we may never get to meet the mortal." Zoey giggled. I glared over at her and growled._

_ "It's not her fault that she was surprised by such a thing." Dawn spoke, coming up behind Zoey. "Imprinting is such an interesting thing. Unique in its own way. Remember when each one of you imprinted? The feeling was so unusual and yet felt so right." My siblings stopped and their faces turned thoughtful as the memories of their imprinting were brought up. "Bella's won't be like yours though. I don't think her mate will have that much of a clue since she is human. She won't feel the same pull that your werewolf mates did."_

_ Well that's wonderful, I sighed. Dawn noticed and came up to me, hugging me tightly to her._

_ "Don't worry about it sweetheart. I'm sure everything will work out for the best. In the mean time, I think it's time you rested. You've had a long day." I nodded, following my alpha's advice, and went off to sleep; only to dream of the beautiful pixie that awaited me the next day._

A familar strawberry filled my nose, alerting me to my surroundings. My eyes closed and I took a few more deep breaths as a smile found its way on to my face. She's here. My heartbeat fluttered and I couldn't help the warm light feeling that passed through me. The excitement that she was near. That she was mine.

I pulled off my helmet, letting my dark hair cascade over my shoulders. Well, this is it, I thought to myself. I hopped off the bike and tucked my helmet under my arm before turning around.

My heart felt like it had dropped in my stomach and my smile quickly vanished from my face. There she was. _My mate..._ With Tyler's arm wrapped around her shoulders...

My reaction was instantaneous. I dropped my helmet on the ground and bared my teeth at the offending male that was touching _my _mate. Loud deep growls rumbled in my chest and my body started to tremble hard. My heartbeat was picking up in speed and I could feel the irritation in my eyes that came when they were shifted to that dangerous glowing yellow.

_ HOW DARE HE TOUCH HER! MINE!_ I lurched forward getting ready to shift and tear the miserable mortal's throat out when strong arms wrapped around my waist. I dug my nails into them, trying to pry them off and hearing the grunt of pain.

"Knock it off, Bella!" Damon yelled. I writhed in his hold still staring at my mate and the human who was about to be dead, if only Damon would just let me fucking go. I snarled lowly at Damon and started to kick harder.

"Let me go!" I screamed loudly and wouldn't you know, Mary Alice turned around. Her full attention was on me. I stopped growling as deep blue eyes met yellow ones and for a second I felt calm. Her sweet scent washed over me and I watched as she pulled away from Tyler and took a step toward me.

"Bella?" Her bell like voice was worried. I wanted to reply to her, but before I could Zoey stepped between us blocking our view and waved her hand at the girl before crossing her arms tightly over her chest.

"Nothing to see here." Zoey said and I watched as my imprint retreated to the school with that _boy_. I growled deeply again and a shudder ran through my body roughly. Zoey turned around grimacing. "Get her out of here for awhile. I don't want her shifting in public. That would be difficult to explain."

By now all of the student's were in the school since the bell was about to ring, signalling the start of first period. I felt Damon's iron grip around me tighten as he carried me away toward the forest that was just on the outside of the school's property. Zoey decided to follow behind him carrying a large bag over her shoulder while Carter and Brooke leaned against Carter's Hummer H2 and waited patiently behind for us.

The second we got into the woods, Damon threw me into the air where I shifted and land lithely on all fours. Shreads of clothing floated around and I stared down my two pack mates. My ears were flat against my head and my fur was spiked up along my back as I showed off the white gleaming canines in my mouth. _That boy is so dead! _

I went to walk around them to go hunt for that worthless male, but was stopped when Damon intercepted me. He locked his arms around my neck and sent me flying into a tree.

I hopped quickly to my feet, muscles tensing and growled again. Zoey's and his eyes were yellow as they watched my graceful movements.

"No, Bella." Zoey warned, her voice coming out animalistic. I snapped my teeth at her and wasn't surprised when she shifted into a large light brown wolf. Her yellow eyes gazed into mine as we sized each other up.

_Out of my way! _I bared my teeth at her.

_No. _She replied firmly and I went to run around her. I didn't want to fight with my pack mates. They were family and it wasn't them that I was after.

A black blur slammed into my side and I slid across the ground. A large hulking dark reddish brown wolf stood above me.

_Bella, you need to stop before you hurt some one. Control your instincts._

I glared back up at him and shook my head. _But he touched her! Don't you understand?!_

Zoey walked over to my other side and sat back on her haunches. _I know it hurts, Bella, but you can't just go ripping humans' throats out whenever you feel like it. _

_ But..._

_ I think you really frightened her. _I froze letting Zoey's words sink in. A feeling of horror and shame washed over me and I shifted back into human form. I wrapped my arms around my knees, sitting on the ground and staring at my feet. I felt a large hand rub my bare back and looked over to see Damon's light brown eyes searching my face.

"It's going to be okay. You're still getting used to everything; we understand. I'm sure this girl is fine. She seemed more worried than anything." I looked up at him with sad eyes, nodding. Zoey hugged me before standing up and walking over to the bag she had been carrying earlier.

"Come on. Let's get dressed and head off to class."

XXXXX

I stared down at my lunch, pushing the white lumpy potatoes around with my fork.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Brooke asked sliding closer to be and putting a comforting arm around me. I looked up at her and shook my head.

"No, I don't have much of an appetite." I replied. The tray in front of me slid away and I looked up to see Damon scarfing down my lunch... yet again. Normally I would be irritated by the act, but I was still feeling like an idiot about what had happened earlier and I really just didn't feel like eating. Brooke, on the other hand, glared over at her mate.

"Really?" She asked. He shrugged his shoulders, swallowing the big bite he took.

"I didn't want it to go to waste." He smiled sheepishly. My siblings rolled their eyes at him causing him to chuckle.

"Are you still upset about earlier?" Zoey asked, leaning toward me. I gave her a pointed look and she smirked. "I'll take that as a yes. Bella, how many times do we have to tell you that it's going to be fine. It's instincts. You can't expect to be tame all the time."

I levelled her with a glare. "Really? Because I'm pretty sure my little 'instincts' issue earlier freaked out my poor imprint. Ugh! She probably thinks that I'm a total freak." I sighed placing my head down on my arms that were folded up on the table now.

"I wouldn't exactly say that." Carter mused. I looked up at him and lifted a brow, waiting for him to elaborate. He nodded his head toward another table in the cafeteria and I followed his gaze seeing a pair of familar dark blue eyes staring at me. My lips went up at the corners and I gave her a soft smile. She blushed before looking away quickly, causing all of my siblings to laugh.

"It makes you wonder, whether she can feel the imprint attraction or not." Zoey murmured thoughtfully.

XXXXX

I was sitting at my seat in Biology when a certain pixie walked through the door and started my way. She took the seat next to me and I gave her a confused look. She smiled at me and waved shyly.

"Er... Hi. I'm your new lab partner, Alice." She explained staring deeply into my eyes.

"Bella." I replied, smiling. My heart was slamming against my ribcage now. "It's nice to meet you, _Alice_." I tested out her name that she preferred to be called by and found myself liking how it sounded. So beautiful. Just like her.

"You too." She smiled. "To be honest I thought that you were going to skip again today."

I smirked now. "And why is that?" I asked. She giggled.

"No reason in particular. I'm glad you didn't though... I mean..." She blushed, stumbling over her words. "I... Uh... Who knows what the teacher would assign us. I er... think I might need a partner?" It came out more as a question and I chuckled quietly.

"Nice save." She blushed even more and I couldn't help but think about how adorable she looked. She continued to stare deeply into my eyes, leaning closer to me, and I froze. "Uh..."

"Sorry." She said, leaning back into her seat, but still staring deeply into my eyes. A look of confusion passed over her face for a brief second. "I could've swore that your eyes were a totally different color this morning. They almost looked yellow."

Uh oh. "Um yellow?" I asked innocently.

She giggled and shook her head. "I know. It's silly of me to think they would be that color considering the fact that _no one _has yellow eyes." Except for werewolves.

"Ha right. Could you imagine? But mine are actually chocolate brown. No yellow here." Ugh. Real subtle Bella. She gave me a strange look before giggling, her blue eyes sparkling. I smiled at the bell like noise. Yup, definately adorable.

"Ahem!" A throat cleared and we both tore our gazes away from each other and toward the teacher who was now standing in front of our table. "Would you mind finishing your conversation at a later time?" He sneered. I growled quietly, too low for the human ears around me. Atleast I thought I did until I realized that Alice was staring over at me with wide eyes. She shook her head as if to be clearing her thoughts and quickly looked back at the teacher.

"Sorry." She said. He looked back over at me, waiting, and I rolled my eyes.

"My apologies." I said, watching as he huffed and headed back up to the front of the class.

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. Actually, this was suppose to be up yesterday, but my husky puppy decided that she wanted to make my converse into her new chew toy so... yeah... lol anyway... here it is. The new update. Enjoy ;)**


End file.
